


Babylon

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Babylon

How close are we to Babylon?  
How high the lonely tower?  
What currency for innocence?  
What price to pay for power?

Too high the cost of decadence  
Too far away the heavens  
Yet one man bathed in learning might  
Engorge his mortal being

The glory of achievement lives  
In man's collective limit  
And bless'd is he  
Who takes no heed  
But soars care free  
And smiles to see  
The wholeness  
And the sense of love  
In every living minute


End file.
